


Possessive

by Merciignoremoi



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mentioned Jschlatt/Tubbo, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merciignoremoi/pseuds/Merciignoremoi
Summary: Tommy is possessive.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 228





	Possessive

Tommy hates the way people talk about Wilbur. How they thirst and lust after him.

It makes him sick.

How dare they talk about Wilbur like that! Wilbur was his. His to love, his to get fucked by. Not them.  
He owned Wilbur, and Wilbur owned him.

So one day, when they were having some “fun”, Tommy sucked hickie after hickie into his boyfriend’s skin; where no shirt could cover it. He knew Wilbur didn’t own foundation or make up of any kind, so it was perfect. They would see, they would all see.

Wilbur was his and his alone.

———Line break———

“What, chat? What are you on about?” Techno asked, oblivious to Wilbur’s current state.

“Hope on my stream real quick. You’ll see what they’re talking about.” Wilbur scoffed, rolling his eyes.

Techno went over to Wilbur’s stream, eyes widening at the sight. “Who decided to eat your neck?” Techno said, disbelief clear in his voice.

“My partner did. Apparently they didn’t like people finding me attractive.” Wilbur groaned. It was hippo critical of him to say, as they couldn’t see the state of his partner. All of their friends knew about him and Tommy. No one was going to tell anyone, as Jschlatt was with the boy’s best friend Tubbo.

He had done the same thing Tommy did to him. He marked him up, hickies and bruises covering the young boy’s body. The piece de ristance was the large hand print around the boy’s neck, hidden by a full coverage foundation and a shit ton of concealer.

He wished he could show Tommy off to the world, how pretty he looked stuffed full of cock. How good his hand looked around the boy’s throat. How good he was at sucking cock.

But it was taboo. He could go to jail for a long time, whether or not Tommy consented. They had planned that on Tommy’s 18th birthday, he would slowly stop covering the bruises. A hickie here and there, a hand print on his wrist. About 2 years later they were planning on announcing they were together, when Tommy was 20, and it couldn’t be misunderstood how they started dating. They were being smart.

And Tommy was possessive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Another one in the Twitter commission box. You can commission me on Twitter @Merciignoremoi or tumblr at the same user. And no, I will not stop writing problematic shit. I am being payed. I do not support actual pedophilia.


End file.
